


Unexpected Consequences

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, threats of speading lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Draco's affair has consequences.





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Unexpected Consequences.

“I’m pregnant.” Draco Malfoy stared at his mistress in shock. They’d been involved for only a few months when Pansy Parkinson broke the news. He’d initially planned to end the affair after the second encounter but he’d kept finding an excuse to go back. Eventually Theodore had found out and he’d dreaded a wizard’s duel but the other man had simply told him to ensure that it never went public. Pansy had later revealed all the rumors about her husband were true he was a filthy degenerate and they had agreed she could do what she liked as long as they maintained their public appearances. “Does Nott know?” He asked as the implications where just beginning to hit him. If Nott refused to pretend to be the child’s father then the scandal would ruin them all.

“Theodore has already agreed to passing the baby off as his own.” Pansy said with a half smile. “Not that he has much choice if he tries to divorce me, his own secrets are far more damaging than mine.” Draco knew she was correct as far as her actions. However there was no protection for him should this come out into the open. “Don’t worry Draco no one will ever know.” She smiled. “I hope it’s a girl.” She said with a smile. “I’ve always wanted a daughter and I have the perfect name already chosen Vivian after my grandmother.”

Draco wasn’t listening. He was too busy thinking of how all the problems this could cause him if it got out. He was also bothered by the fact that this child would not have his name. A Malfoy raised as a Nott. He supposed it wasn’t that bad the Nott family was as old as the Malfoy family and their blood just as pure but it would still bother him. “Draco, are you listening to me?” He snapped up and looked at her. “I was asking do you hope it’s a boy or a girl?”

He frowned thinking and said the only thing he could. “I hope it’s a girl.” He saw her smile as she assumed he wanted her to be happy since she wanted a daughter. Her happiness had nothing to do with it. A daughter would eventually marry and take another Pure blood’s name. He wouldn’t have to see a son who would never know his true name. “I really should be getting back home Livia may start to wonder where I am.”

“All right, I’ll see you in a few days and we can talk more.” Pansy said a smile on her face. As he left, he reflected that it was terrible that he and Pansy couldn’t have been married officially. It would have been much better and he’d have gotten the large family that he always wanted. Instead he’d gotten Livia who had barely managed to produce one child successfully. Still he was grateful for his son and if there was any good to come out of this it was that his son would not have to share his inheritance with his new sibling.

Arriving at his home he had to smile as he saw his son sitting with the best tutors money could buy. He was going to ensure that his son had the best of everything, after all, he was the hope of the Malfoy family. He’d redeem them in the eyes of the other purebloods who talked politely to his face and then sneered at him behind his back. He longed for the day his son was old enough to be married and those sychophantic fools would have to grovel to have their daughter considered as a worthy option for Scorpius.

He frowned if the fact Pansy was pregnant with his child instead of Nott’s were to get out it could seriously jeopardize his son’s chances of landing the perfect pure blood wife. He would have to ensure that no one ever found out. That meant he needed to seek out Nott and have a talk with him at the earliest convenient moment. He considered joining the tutoring session to make sure the tutor was teaching his son properly but he needed to write a letter to Nott asking to meet with him so with one last look at his son he headed to his office. He would deal with these unexpected consequences he wouldn’t allow them to affect his son’s future or his own family’s standings.

XXXX

He set in his office as Draco Malfoy arrived. “Is there a specific reason you felt the need to meet about this?” He asked irritated as he’d already told his cow of a wife that he’d play daddy for whatever she and Malfoy spawned.

He could tell his tone ruffled the peacock’s feathers. He had been thinking of the Malfoys as Peacocks ever since his dad had shown him the ones walking in their elaborate gardens during the good old days. “This is a serious matter if word gets out it could ruin my reputation.”

“So what?” He said enjoying Draco’s shocked expression ever since Pansy had revealed his own secrets to Malfoy he’d had to put up with the other mans smug expression and condescending attitude whenever he was around him. “I find the older I get the less I care about reputations and were it not for my children’s sake.” He smiled “I’d have thrown that cow out and let the world know exactly what the two of you are doing.”

Draco turned an interesting shade of red. “Don’t joke about that besides you’ve got a lot more to loose than I do if word comes out.” He said bitterly. “Everyone would know you were a sick pervert.”

Theodore Nott could only smile in response. “Yes, they would.” He chuckled. “But really the stories I could spin about you would tar you with the same brush.” He smiled. “After all who’d believe you didn’t join me and Pansy for a few nights of fun.” He smiled. “Folks love a good scandal and I could make it huge.”

Draco stood there sputtering like a fish as he smiled at him. “But we both know that won’t happen.” He looked at him. “Because neither of us wants this to come out for the sake of our children the one thing even we can agree on.” He got up. “I’ll pretend the baby is mine and everything will be fine.” He got up from his desk and walked over to stand in front of the other man. “Now I suggest you leave unless you want to see what I could do for you.” He leered as he leaned in. “I mean you’re rather attractive when you are angry.” He watched blind terror fill Draco’s face as he hurried and backed out of the room.

Once Draco was gone, he laughed returning to his work in a much better mood.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
